


All That You Are Is All That I'd Ever Need

by DemigodNamedAthena



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Banter, But that's what the teen rating is for, Date Night, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Love Confessions, M/M, Mostly Fluff, Slight spice/allusions to smexy stuff but it's very tame, if you tilt your head and squint, there's Vague Allusions in the last like four paragraphs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:26:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22110286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemigodNamedAthena/pseuds/DemigodNamedAthena
Summary: For Quill, my friend.“Absolutely not,” Deceit said, frowning up at his boyfriend and the winter clothes he was wearing.“But Dee,” Roman whined, his face scrunching into an adorable pout, and oh, that was not fair. “You’d look so cute in a scarf and mittens! And the Imagination looks beautiful, you yourself told me you’ve never built a snowman which is a tragedy-”“Roman, need I remind you of my...reptilian qualities? I don’t believe there’d be anything cute about you carrying home a shivering snake.” Deceit glanced down at the book in his lap and realized that he would not be getting back to it anytime soon. He summoned a bookmark with a flick of his wrist and looked back up at Roman, fighting a smile down as Roman unwound his scarf with a huff.Damn Roman for making him soft.Or;The drama boys get the Mindscape for themselves and slight shenanigans ensure. Ft. soft Deceit
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80





	All That You Are Is All That I'd Ever Need

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Storytelling_Sparrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storytelling_Sparrow/gifts).



“Absolutely not,” Deceit said, frowning up at his boyfriend and the winter clothes he was wearing.

“But Dee,” Roman whined, his face scrunching into an adorable pout, and  _ oh,  _ that was  _ not fair _ . “You’d look so cute in a scarf and mittens! And the Imagination looks beautiful, you yourself told me you’ve never built a snowman which is a  _ tragedy-” _

“Roman, need I remind you of my...reptilian qualities? I don’t believe there’d be anything cute about you carrying home a shivering snake.” Deceit glanced down at the book in his lap and realized that he would not be getting back to it anytime soon. He summoned a bookmark with a flick of his wrist and looked back up at Roman, fighting a smile down as Roman unwound his scarf with a huff.

Damn Roman for making him soft.

Roman flopped onto the couch next to him, dropping his head in Deceit’s lap, and Deceit’s fingers automatically laced in his hair, smoothing out the brown locks.

“What do you want to do today then?” Roman asked, brown eyes finding Deceit’s, and it assured Deceit that Roman didn’t actually mind having his plans changed. 

“Well, I would  _ greatly _ protest to spending the rest of the day like this, my prince.”

Roman blushed up to his hairline and Deceit chuckled, leaning down to kiss Roman’s forehead.

“You always did look so good in red,” He commented, taking great pleasure in the way his boyfriend squeaked and rolled over to hide his face in Deceit’s lap.

It was rare for Deceit to be this openly affectionate in his words. He much preferred showing Roman that he loved him through spending time with him and doing little things. Ironing Roman’s sash and leaving it in his room before a video, making sure that there was water boiling for tea because he knows Roman prefers that to coffee in the morning. 

But oh, how enjoyable it was to fluster Roman.

For all his flirting and lavish compliments, Roman couldn’t handle what he dished out, turning into goo at the slightest affection thrown his way. 

“The sunshine has fled from my life, for my love’s face is hidden from me! Surely he would not deny a peasant such as myself the right to gaze upon his face?”

Roman lifted his face from Deceit’s legs to glare at him, though the effect was diminished by the pretty blush painted across his cheeks.

“How dare you betray me like this, my own boyfriend?”

There was still a flutter in Deceit’s chest every time he heard Roman say that word. The villainy was played up for Thomas’s videos, of course. He wasn’t totally despised in the Mindscape, (with the exception of Virgil, who hated the reminder of his past more than Deceit himself. Still, it did sting a little.) But the other sides were definitely wary.

But winning Roman’s affection had been the goal of his efforts since his first appearance, and he couldn’t quite get over the truth of their relationship sometimes.

“I’m sorry, my love,” He lied, not sorry in the slightest. “How should I make it up to you?”

Roman’s face was still slightly red, but there was a glint in his eye.

“I’m sure I can come up with something,” Decit’s stomach swooped in the most pleasant way, but Roman kept talking. “But you have to pay a toll first.”

Deceit raised an eyebrow as Roman wiggled away from him till he was upright on the couch.

“And the toll is only accepting payment in kisses.” Roman’s face was serious enough, somehow managing an imperious tilt to his eyebrows, but there was mirth dancing in his eyes. The human side of Deceit’s face burned with heat but he tried to keep his face as straight as possible. He reached out his hands- devoid of the yellow gloves, Roman was the only person he would touch without them- and cupped his boyfriend’s face. 

“Lucky for me, I am rich in those,” He said. He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Roman’s forehead, then his temple, and then his other temple. He peppered kisses over the bridge of his nose, kissing each eyelid before moving to his cheeks. Roman was squirming and making delighted sounds, giggling when Deceit gave him butterfly kisses. Several times, Roman tried to angle his face to catch Deceit’s lips, but Deceit dodged him each time. He had a goal in mind and he would not be deterred. It wasn’t until he had ghosted his lips along Roman’s jaw and the Prince’s fingers tightened in his hair that he connected their lips, relishing the happy sound that Roman made.

He pulled away with a slight nip at Roman’s lips and smirked at the dazed look in Roan’s eyes.

_ Mission accomplished. _

“Shall we take this upstairs, my prince? I believe I still owe you some kisses.”

Roman scrambled off the couch and up the stairs faster than Deceit would’ve thought possible and he couldn’t help but chuckle.

He loved Roman so much.

**~~~**

A knock on Roman’s door broke his concentration on his task, the rose petals that were hovering in the air dissolving into the air they had come from. However, he didn’t have time to be annoyed because the knock had come from Dee. It was his distinctive pattern, or rather, it was distinctive for the lack of a pattern. Patton always did the opening to  _ shave and a haircut, _ and he would pout if the side on the other side of the door didn’t finish it with their own two knocks. Logan’s was efficient; three short raps followed by silence. Virgil never knocked, tending to linger outside doors and shuffle around on his feet. (On the rare occasion that he  _ did _ knock, it was always tentative; so soft it could hardly be heard.)

So he didn’t mind the loss of his flower petals, and he threw the door open with a smile on his face that only grew as his eyes landed on his boyfriend.

“Darling Dee, hello,” He purred, leaning against his door frame.

“Hello, my prince.” Deceit returned, leaning forward for a kiss. “Virgil and Logan are sequestered away in Logan’s room for the rest of the night, and Patton is embarking on a lengthy stroll down memory lane. So we have the place to ourselves.”

“All to ourselves? Hmm, how delightful. And I suppose you have something in mind?” Roman’s lips were tingling from the kiss and he couldn’t help but be disgruntled by the removal of Deceit’s lips.

“You know me, always scheming.” Deceit teased, taking Roman’s hand in his and pulling him out of his room. The familiar feeling of static against his skin greeted Roman before the common area did and he shivered. One of these days, the two of them would have to have a date in his room. He was curious to how Deceit would react to the heightened optimism and creativity of his room. Later, perhaps. For now, he situated himself on the couch and looked up at his boyfriend.

“So, what did you have in mind for our rare alone time?”

Deceit started pulling his yellow gloves off looking down at Roman with an unreadable expression.

“Well, you have some options. You can either choose to spend time with me, or you can spend time with me.” He paused as he pulled off the other glove and tucked them safely into his pocket. “That’s it. Those are your only options.”

“Someone’s rather demanding,” Roman teased, taking Deceit’s cold hand into his much warmer one. “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend this evening than with my boyfriend. I would make one adjustment, however,” He ignored the flush on Deceit’s face and pulled on his hand, coaxing him forward. It took minimal squirming and one show of his- rather impressive, if he did say so himself- strength before Deceit was in Roman’s lap, the blush from earlier much brighter and finding its way up onto his ears.

“There,” Roman murmured, wrapping his arms around Deceit and pressing a kiss to his lips. “Now it’s perfect.”

“You dork,” Dee mumbled, snuggling closer to Roman and resting his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah, but I’m  _ your _ dork.” Roman replied, bringing a hand up to tug at the strands of hair that he could reach unencumbered by the bowler hat.

“You’re lucky I love you,” Deceit said, pushing his hat off his head so Roman could properly play with his hair. Much to his chagrin, however, Roman’s hand stilled immediately and he tensed underneath him.

“...Roman?” 

“You love me?” Roman asked, voice small and uncertain. Deceit lifted his head so he could look his boyfriend in the eye, a frown on his lips as he pressed a hand to his cheek.

“I do.” He said. Plain and simple, he did. Roman was everything, love and warmth and sleepy kisses and soft touches, the drive to go out and make the world a bigger and better place. He hadn't said it, not to Roman’s face, but there was no other word for the feeling in his heart except for love. “I’ve always loved you, Roman.”

Tears sprung to Roman’s eyes and panic filled up Deceit’s lungs like water.

“You don’t have to say anything, I understand if you’re not ready to say anything back, I just thought I owed my honest feelings to you, I’m so sorry if I’ve made you uncomfortable-”

“No, Dee, shh. You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” Roman’s voice was wet and Deceit wanted to kiss those tears away, he wanted to pull out of his lap and hope that would fix this hurt.

“I love you too, my darling. I just didn’t- I never thought- I always assumed I would never be lucky enough to be loved in return.”

This time Deceit did kiss him, pouring all his emotions into the kiss. Roman melted into it, and after a while it changed from a hard, passionate kiss to a soft one, just gently pressing lips together and smiling, but no less filled with love.

He could get used to this, Deceit thought. If kissing Roman always felt like this; like home and safety and love, then he would be a happy man to kiss him for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year lovely readers!  
> This is a request and a gift for my marvelous friend Quill! I hope you liked this!  
> If you have thoughts or just wanna scream, feel free to leave a comment or come scream at me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/demigodnamedathena)!  
> -Athena


End file.
